Not like a brother
by UKTVaddict2013
Summary: Cas is back somehow from Purgatory.
1. Chapter 1

Dean has been back from Purgatory for a week but, Sam is not convinced about he's explanation of Cas.

"Alright, let's go"

Sam doesn't move

"What's going on?" Dean asks

"Tell me more about Cas"

"Sammy" Dean pleads

"I'm not leaving till you tell me, so"

Dean sits

"Ok, here's the truth" Dean starts

"So you lied? Sam asks

"No...Basically when we got to purgatory Cas disappeared on me. I spent the last year looking for him. He told me he ran to keep me safe"

"I don't understand"

"Something to do with Leviathan's, I don't know"

"Then, what?" Sam asks

"I had him, Sam I swear but, he just...let go"

Dean wipes a tear

"Dean, I'm so sorry"

"Me too" Dean replies

"You know it's not your fault" Sam tells him

"How can it not be?"

"I wasn't there but, I know that you would have done everything to save him"

"Didn't do enough, he's not here"

"Dean..."

Dean's phone rings cutting off the rest of Sam's words

'Hello'

'Dean Winchester' The man answers

'Who's asking?'

'Never you mind. Just thought you'd like to know your friend is a patient at St James'

'Friend?' Dean asks

'Castiel' The man replies

'Is that a joke?'

'No, its serious' The man assures him

'Look I know who you are. I know Castiel's an angel. And I know you spent the last year in Purgatory'

'Who is this?' Dean insists

'I'm a friend of the angels'

'Right, and I'm just suppose to believe that'

'Well, do you give your enemies your phone number?'

'I wouldn't put it past them'

'Just get here, he needs you'

The man hangs up

"What the..."

"Who was that?" Sam asks

"I have no idea but, the gist of it was Cas is back"

"Where?" Sam asks

"Come on"

"Hang on, someone just calls and you just take their word for it"

"I know but, I have a good feeling about this" Dean tells him

"You'll forgive me if I'm not convinced"

"Sam, will you just trust me please"

"Ok but, I'm putting it on the record that I think this is a bad idea"

"Fine, if we get ambushed you can say 'I told you so' till your blue in the face"

45 minutes later

"Hi, Detective Swan this is Detective Smith" Dean shows her his badge

"What can I do for you?" the nurse asks

"We need to see a patient" Dean tells her

"Well you've come to the right place"

"This is probably a long shot. And he's not even here" Sam replies

"You got a picture?"

"N..."

"Yea" Dean cuts his brother off

Dean pulls out his wallet

"Humm, that kind of looks like Cas"

"Castiel?" Dean asks

"That's it but, it's an old picture"

"Do you mind if we check for ourselves?" Dean asks

"I don't know...he's asleep at the moment"

"We'll be in and out I swear" Dean tells her

"Ok, sure, it's down the hall on your left number 12."

"Thanks" Sam says

"It's right at the end" The nurse replies

As they're walking down the hall

"What?" Dean asks

"Are we just going to skip over the fact that you had a picture of Cas in your wallet?"

"Skip over what?

"Why do you have a picture of Cas in your wallet?"

"For occasions like this...here it is"

"You know it might not be him" Sam says

"Only one way to find out"

Dean opens the door quietly

"Cas"

"Shush, don't wake him" Sam says

"Right"

"I guess we should go"

"I'm going to stay" Dean tells him

"Ok, I'm staying too"

"No, there's no point us both staying. Go back to the hotel get some rest, we still have a day left" Dean tells him

"Alright, you want anything"

"No, I'm good" Dean replies

An hour later

"You're still here? I thought you'd gone"

"I just wanted to make sure he was ok" Dean replies

"He must be very important to you. What is he an escaped prisoner or something?" The nurse asks

"Not at all"

Cas wakes

"Dean"

"Cas, how you doing?" The Nurse asks

"I'm fine" Cas replies

"Dean...your badge said Wilson"

"Right, Dean is my middle name" Dean tells her

"Wilson, Dean?"

"My parents were...comedians"

The nurse looks at him

"Ok, busted"

"You're not a real cop?" The Nurse asks

"I am...it's just this isn't official police business, see he's a really good friend of mine..."

"Why didn't you just say that?" she asks him

"Sorry" Dean replies

"It's alright you're a cop, you're use to lying"

"Wow"

The nurse smiles

"So, can I stay" asks Dean

"Yea, if you get found out I know nothing about it"

Dean nods and the nurse leaves

"Dean"

"Hey, buddy how you feeling?" Dean asks

"Like I was hit by a car...'cause I was"

"A car, seriously?"

A women walks in

"You're awake"

She kisses him on the cheek

"What type of nurse are you?" Dean asks

"Oh, sorry I didn't know anyone was here"

"Dean, this is Gaby. She saved my life"

"Well it's the least I could do" She replies

Silence

"Wait, you're the one who hit him?" Dean asks

"Saved his life" She tells him

"Yea, well the way I see it if it wasn't for you he wouldn't be here. How did you even get in here? I was told visitor hours were finished"

"How did you?" She asks

"You first" Dean replies

"Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"I'm Cas friend" Dean tells her

"Some friend he's been in here 2 weeks"

"2 weeks?"

"I knew you two would get on" Cas cuts the tension with a knife

A Nurse walks in

"What's going on in here?" The Nurse asks

Silence

"Well, there's too many people in here one of you will have to leave"

"He was just leaving" Gaby replies

"I'm not going anywhere. I was here first"

"I've been here first" Gaby replies

Silence

"Cassy, tell him"

"er..."

"You know what I'll go" Dean cuts him off

"Dean..."

"It's alright, I'll see you tomorrow"

Dean walks to the door

"Dean, wait" Cas calls out

"Are you choosing him over me ?" She asks

"Gaby, it's not like that"

"Whatever...maybe I'll see you tomorrow"

Gaby leaves


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice girl...so is she you're girlfriend?" asks Dean

Cas shrugs

"She keeps throwing that word around" Cas replies

"What happened?"

"I literary fell on to her car"

"I mean in Purgatory, Cas. How did you get out?"

Again Cas shrugs

"You don't know?"

"I closed my eyes next thing I know I was starring at a pretty girl with green eyes"

"hummm"

"What?"

"Do you like her?" asks Dean

"Why because I called her pretty? You must have eyes"

"You do like her"

"How did you know I was here, anyway?"

"Tip off" Dean replies

Cas looks at him

"Someone called me"

"Who?" asks Cas

"I really don't know, I didn't recognise the voice. He said he was an angel"

"He?"

"Yea, unless it was a masculine sounding female"

"Can you describe it? Asks Cas

"Describe?"

"Did he have an accent?"

"Irish...You know him?"

"I'm not 100% but, I would guess Wayne. "

"I'm pretty sure I've never met him but, I don't think he likes me. At least that's what I got from his voice"

"He talks to everyone like that" Cas replies

Silence

"I guess you're going soon"

"No, I can stay for a bit" Dean tells him

3 hours later

"Dean"

Dean opens his eyes

"Dean, go home"

"I'm fine here" Dean tells him

"Clearly you're not. I'll still be here."

"It's fine, if I go now I'll drive tired and end up in here with you" Dean replies

"At least call Sam let him know"

"He knows where I am"

Cas looks at him

"Fine, you nag"

The next morning

"You slept on this?" Sam asks

"Cas and I got to talking and I was..."

"I know I got you're text" Sam cuts him off "Where's Cas?"

"Physical therapy" Dean replies

"Come on I found us a job"

"Ok, but let me say bye to Cas first"

"He might be long"

Cas walks in

"Sam"

"Cas...how you feeling?" asks Sam

"I'm good, thanks"

"Great" Sam turns to Dean "let's go"

"Sam"

"What's wrong with you?" asks Dean

"Is that why you can't look me in the eye?" asks Cas

Sam looks at Cas

"Sam, you know none of this is your fault" Cas tells him

"I feel like de ja vu"

"You say that but..."

"But what?" Cas cuts him off

"I feel like event trickled down from a lot of events that started with me"

"Maybe but also choice. We've all made mistakes, let's just agree that we all did are part, ok?"

"Ok" Sam replies

A Nurse walks in

"Sorry...I can come back"

"It's alright, we were just leaving" Sam tells her

"Cas, we'll be back"

Cas nods and they leave

"Humm"

"What?" Cas asks

"I saw that"

"Saw what?"

"You're eyes starring longer than they needed to" The nurse replies

The nurse looks at him

"None of my business"

"He's not gay, neither of them" Cas tells her

"Well the fact he couldn't keep his eyes off you the whole time he was here begs to differ"

"Really?"

The nurse looks at him

Cas clears his throat

"So why don't you tell him you love him?"

"Love?"

"What else"

"Tammy, I can't we're friends...good friends"

"Well, I saw him when he first came here and I didn't get the just friends vibe from him." She tells him

"Would you bet your next pay check on that?"

"Love does have its risks"

"Yea, I could lose one of the best friends I've ever had"

"Or you could get everything you ever wished for"

3 days later

Cas walks in his room to Sam and Dean

"Hey, Cas nice PJ's" Dean says

"They were a present" Cas tells him

"Let me guess, Gaby?"

"er...Gaby?"

"She's my..."

"He's girlfriend" Dean cuts him off "speak of the devil"

Sam mouths the word 'girlfriend'

Dean nods

Sam gets up extending a hand

"Hi, I'm Sam you must be Gaby

"Also known as the reason he's in here" whispers Dean

"Cassy, good news" Gaby says

"He hates that" Dean tells her

"The Doctor says you can go home in a couple of days" She says ignoring Dean

"Where's home, Cas?" asks Sam

"Oh, well..."

"He's going to stay with me" Gabby replies

"No, he's not" Dean tells her

"Come again"

"Look you're a very nice girl and we appreciate everything you've done but, we'll take it from here"

"And I don't get a say in the matter"

"Nope" Dean replies

"You know what I don't need this"

Gaby walks out the door

Sam and Cas look at him

"What?"

Still looking

"Fine, I'm going"

Dean catches up with her

"Gaby, Gaby wait "

She stops

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just Cas is very important to us" He tells her

"Yea"

She turns and looks him straight in the eye

"Why don't you two just f*** and leave the rest of us out of it"

"Excuse me?"

"I know you want him" She tells him

"I don..."

"Yes you do" She replies

"Cas and I are just friends"

"But you want more...don't even try to deny it"

She walks away

"Wait, what should I tell him?"

"Tell him what you like. You're going to anyway" She tells him

Dean goes back inside

"You ok?" asks Sam

"I'm sorry Cas I don't think you're going to see her again"

"What did you say to her" asks Sam

"Nothing, I swear Cas I didn't say anything to her, not a word. Actually she did most of the talking"

"You don't seem too upset about that" Sam says

"Why not? I mean you liked her"

"Did I?" Cas asks

"You said she was pretty"

Silence

"What's wrong?" asks Cas

"Nothing"

"What did she say to you?" Sam asks

"You sure?" Cas asks

"Positive"


	3. Chapter 3

3 days later

"Dean"

"What? Cas is not going to care that I'm on his bed

Cas walks in and Dean Jumps of the bed

"Oh hey...Cas"

"It's alright, stay" Cas tells him

Cas sits next to Dean on the bed putting a hand on his leg to steady himself

"So can we get out of here or what?"

"Just as soon as the Doctor gives him the all clear" replies the nurse

"Great how long is that going to take" Dean asks

"He'll be right in"

"Like...20 minutes, an hour

"Closer to the hour" the nurse replies

"Couldn't you just get another Doctor to do it?"

"Usually yes, but Doctor Paul wants to see Cas before he leaves"

"Is everything alright?" Sam asks

"Fine, he wouldn't be going home if it wasn't"

"You got to be..."

Cas puts a hand on Dean's leg again

"It's...its fine" Dean says

The nurse leaves

"I'm going to get a drink you want one, Dean" Sam asks

Silence

"Dean?" Sam asks again

"Sorry?"

"I'll take that as a no"

Sam leaves

"You ok?" Cas asks

"Mummhum"

Silence

"Dean, there is something I need to tell you"

"Ok" Dean replies

"Please don't freak out 'cause I know we are friends"

"Cas what is it?" Dean asks

"This is probably the hardest I've ever said to you. (Sighs) I'm just going to come out and say this"

"I really wish you would"

"I... like you" Cas tells him "I like you a lot. And I'm not talking about in a brother way" Cas says

Cas looks at Dean

"Dean, I love you, I'm in love with you"

Silence

"Please say something, anything"

"Actually I'm a bit thirsty...I'm going to..."

Dean leaves

Cas puts his hand in his head and falls back on the bed

"I hear you're leaving us today...what's wrong?" Tammy asks

"I kind of put my heart on the line"

"You told him"

"He couldn't get out of here soon enough"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you to tell him"

"It's alright it was my choice" Cas replies

"So what did he say?"

"Nothing, he just ran"

"Oh, well don't give up on him" Tammy tells him

Sam walks in

"Give up on who?" Sam asks

"er...Dr. Paul he won't be much longer"

The nurse leaves

"Where's Dean?"

Cas shrugs

45 minutes later

"Everything seams fine. You're free to go "

"Thank you, Doctor" Cas replies

Doctor leaves

"Where the hell is Dean?"

Sam's phone bleeps

"He's in the car" Sam answers

20 Minutes later

"Stop the car"

"Why?" Dean asks

"I'm bursting"

"Why didn't you go in the hospital?"

"I didn't need to go in the hospital"

Dean stops the car and Sam gets out

"Cas..."

"No, you don't have to say anything" Cas cuts him off

"Cas"

"Really, its ok I get it"

"Cas I..."

Sam gets in

3 days later

Dean is sitting at the kitchen table

"Morning"

"Where's Sam?" Cas asks

"Getting supplies"

Cas sits

"Cas I'm sorry I ran out on you. It was a stupid thing to do I know"

"Ok, can we forget it please" Cas says

"I guess I was just scared"

"Scared? I don't...

"Not because of what you said because of how I feel"

"How do you feel?" Cas asks

"You know people always make jokes about us, and at first it use to annoy me...even Gaby knew something was up"

"I knew she said something to you, what did she say" Cas asks

"Basically that I want you... in my bed"

"(Sighs)"

"It's alright she was right, so was everyone else"

"What..."

Dean cuts Cas off with a kiss

"I'm so in love with you"

Cas smiles

"In case you didn't get that from the kiss"

Cas gets up

"I'm going to have a shower"

"Huh?...I guess it's your turn to walk out on me"

"I'm just having a shower" Cas repeats

Cas winks turns and goes upstairs.

Dean turns back to his coffee takes on sip, and then runs upstairs. He knocks on the bathroom door.

"What took you so long?" Cas asks

Dean enters kissing Cas and closes the door behind him

An hour later

"You know for someone who doesn't eat you were pretty hungry"

Dean kisses Cas, Cas suddenly pulls away

"What's wrong?"

Dean follows Cas eyes to the door

"Sam"


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't get up, no really" Sam says

"It's not what it looks like"

"I'm pretty sure that's not true. About 90% sure...95"

"Sam..." Dean starts

Dean looks at Cas

"Guys relax it was bound to happen"

"It was?" asks Dean

"You forget I know you better than you know yourself"

"So you weren't surprised" asks Cas

"Surprised it took you so long. I mean finally you two are...boyfriends. I'm happy for you, both of you"

Silence

"Ok I'm going to be downstairs...so I'll..."

Sam looks at Dean

"Be downstairs" Sam says

Sam leaves

"I think that was a 'no more sex please' request" Dean says "What's up Huggy bear?"

"He just...called us boyfriends"

"Yes he did" Dean says

"How do you feel about that?"

"I think what we just did proves I'm cool with it" Dean replies

Dean kisses Cas

"Come on let's go get some breakfast"

"Didn't we already do that?"

Dean smiles

"I'm a bad influence on you"

2 weeks later

"Yes, what can I get you?" The waitress asks

"2 beers" Sam answers

"Coming up...out of towners?" she asks him

"Yea, my brother and I were just passing"

"Brother? Who's the other guy?"

"That's Cas, he's..."

"He's my boyfriend" Dean finishes

"I wasn't sure I was allowed to..." Sam whispers

"Tell the truth"

"What are you doing up here anyway?" Sam asks

"I'm hungry"

"Still, you just ate like 30 minutes ago"

"I know" Dean replies "You don't happen to do food do you?"

"We do, but the kitchen is closed sorry" replies the barmaid

"Damn it"

"I could whip you up some burgers if you want"

"Don't go to any trouble" Sam tells her

"It's no trouble" the barmaid replies

45 minutes later

"Here we go"

"Thanks" Dean says

""Wait, are those both for you?"

"Yes...don't judge me" Dean replies

"Well, enjoy...are you not hungry?" the barmaid asks Cas

"Oh I don't get hungry, I'm an angel" as tells her

"Sorry?"

"Yea, my boyfriend is an angel" Dean replies

"An angel? You mean like angelic, right" asks the barmaid

"No, I mean 'of the Lord, tried to stop the apocalypse, Heals, doesn't sleep or eat' angel

Silence

"Right, let me know if you need anything else"

She walks away

Sam looks at them

"What?" Dean asks

"(Sighs) I guess I'll be going home alone again tonight"

"Oh...sorry, bro

They both follow Cas eyes

"Hi...sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. I don't usually do this. I get off soon...would you maybe want to come back to mine" The barmaid asks

"er..."

"Yes, he'd love to" Dean answers

"Great, My shifts over at 6PM" she tells him

She walks away

"Dean"

"Don't mention it" Dean tells him

"But I..."

"Don't worry about us me and Cas will make our own entertainment"

Later Dean and Cas are walking along a deserted road it's 9 at night

"So what do you want to do? sorry I meant eat...I know you're still hungry"

"Nah" Dean replies

"You're finally full?"

"I'm bored of food" Dean replies

"Well"

Cas kisses Dean

"There are other things we can do"

"Don't have to tell me twice, let's g0"

"Where you going?" asks Cas

"Back to the hotel"

Who said anything about going back to the motel?"

Cas takes Dean's hand and drags him to the bushes

"I've said it once I'll say it again, bad influence"

"You say bad all I see is good" Cas replies

Cas kisses Dean

Seconds later Cas pulls away

Dean opens his eyes and Cas is nowhere to be found

"Cas...Cas, Cas where are you?"

Dean bumps into a man and his son sitting on the bench

"Oh, sorry you didn't happen to see a guy running this way?" Dean asks

"You can't ask us that's cheating" The boy says

Dean looks at the boy confused

"You're playing hide and seek? Aren't you?" asks the boy

"No! We were no..." Dean replies

The man looks at him

"Yes, yes we were playing hide and seek"

Dean looks at the man who shakes his head no.

Dean would ask what the man was doing bringing his son to a park at night. I mean clearly it's past his bedtime but he was sure it was none of his business

"Good luck finding your friend" The boy says

"Thanks"

After 30 minutes of searching Dean goes back to the hotel

Dean knocks on the door

"Just ignore it, they'll go away" Sam tells her

He knocks again

"Sam, it's me"

Sam opens the door

"Great timing, bro

"Please tell me Cas is in there" Dean asks

"He better not be"

"I'm so sorry to do this to you"

"Come in"

Dean walks in

"What's going on?" Sam asks

"Cas is gone"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean gone, gone. He just disappeared" Dean replies

"Maybe he went to get some food" The barmaid offers

Sam turns back to her

"Wendy"

"You're kicking me out?" she asks

"I wouldn't put it like that"

"You are kidding me"

She grabs her coat

"I'll call you" Sam says

"Don't count on it"

She slams the door

"Sam, I'm really sorry" Dean says

"This is more important"

Silence

"You know she might be right" Sam says

Dean shakes his head no

"He would have told me"

"Maybe he wanted to surprise you" Sam offers

"He would have called me"

"Maybe his phone is out of juice"

"I've been over all the options...Sam I'm really worried"

"How long has he been gone?"

Dean looks at his watch

"40 minutes" Dean replies

"That's not..."

"I...I have a really bad feeling."

5 hours later

Dean wakes

"Any news" Dean asks

Sam shakes his head no

There's a knock on the door

"Cas"

Dean gets up walks to Cas and hugs him. He pulls away and starts hitting him

"Don't you ever do that to me again" Dean tells him

Dean looks at Sam who hasn't moved from his previous spot

"I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"Yes"

"Where are you?" Dean asks

"Dean..."

"What you don't know? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine"

"Cas..."

"Dean, I swear to you I'm not in any danger"

Cas kisses Dean

"Cas... you are coming back, right"

"I love you" Cas replies

Dean wakes

"You ok?" Sam asks

"Yea"

"You were calling out his name"

"He's fine" Dean tells him

"Are you sure? Where is he?"

"I'm not sure where he is but, I'm sure he is fine" Dean replies

Dean walks to the bathroom

"Dean..."

"I'm fine" Dean cuts him off

He closes the bathroom door and drops to the floor and cries.


	5. Chapter 5 The last one

3 weeks later

"Morning"

Dean scrunches his eyes and puts a hand to his head

"Is this getting old, yet?" Sam asks

Dean looks at him

"You know if you need to talk..."

"What's the case?" Dean cuts him off

Knock on the door

"Who's that?"

"Well, I don't know do I...I'll get it shall I" Sam replies

Sam walks over to the door and looks through the eyehole.

Dean puts his head back on the pillow and closes his eyes

"Oh my God"

"Dean"

Dean's eyes open, he gets up throwing his arms around Cas

"Alright, alright give a guy some room" Sam says

Dean lets him go

"Are you ok...I mean are you hurt?" Dean asks

"I'm fine"

"Good"

Dean starts hitting Cas

"Dean"

"Sam its ok, I kind of feel like de ja` vu"

Silence

"Dean I didn't have a choice" Cas tells him

"So you were taken"

"By who?" asks Dean

"Angels"

"Angels...because of us?"

Cas nods

"How did you get away?" Sam asks

"They let me go"

"Come again" Dean asks

"At first I thought they were working on behalf of him but I later found out that wasn't the case"

"How?" asks Dean

"From him"

"Wait you actually met him?" asks Sam

"Yes we had a great talk"

"You're human aren't you?"Dean asks

"That's why you had to knock"

"Babe, are you powerless?" Dean asks

"No"

"Oh, so you're still an angel" asks Sam

"No"

"er..." Dean starts

"I'm human, but he let me keep a few things"

"Like what?" Sam asks

Cas smiles

"This is a sex thing, right"

"Sammy"

Sam puts his hand up in defence and turns back to the computer

Dean kisses Cas

"Just remember I'm still in the room and I can hear you" Sam says

"So you and you're dad had words...I guess this is goodbye"

"No, why would you think that?" Cas replies

"He's ok with us"

"Yes" answers Cas

Silence

"A lot of people get him wrong"

"In what way?" Dean asks

"Well, for one he is very funny"

"You two must have the same sense of humour" Dean says

Cas looks at him

"I'm just kidding...what did you talk about?"

"You mainly" Cas replies

"That's sweet" Sam says

Both turn to look at Sam. Who has turn back from his computer

"Sorry, I'm not here"

Dean turns back to Cas

"Then what happened" Dean asks

"He gave me a choice"

"You choose to be human?"

"I choose to stay with you"

Dean takes Cas hand and smiles

"Boy, did I miss you"

"Yea, I can tell" Cas says

Cas eyes go to the empty bottles on the bedside table

"er... (laughs)"

Cas cuts him off with a kiss

"I love you" Cas says

"Oh...er Cas I mean I like you"

Cas looks away

"I'm kidding, I love you too"

Cas kisses Dean

"You know what I think I will take a walk, a long walk" Sam says


End file.
